A wide variety of solid-state sensors are used in a variety of commercial and industrial applications. For example, such sensors are actively used in pressure and temperature sensing applications. In general, a sensor can be thought of as a device that responds to a stimulus, such as heat, light, or pressure, and generates a signal that can be measured or interpreted. Such sensors typically incorporate some form of a sensing element, which is a basic component that usually changes some physical parameter to an electrical signal for detection purposes.
Some sensors are based on magnetic components. For example, magnetic position sensors can include digital and analog Hall Effect position sensors, magnetoresistive digital sensors, Hall Effect vane sensors, gear tooth sensors, Hall Effect basic switch, and magnets. Magnetic Position Sensors are reliable, high speed, long life sensors and are directly compatible with other electronic circuits.
These sensors respond to the presence or the interruption of a magnetic field by producing either a digital or an analog output proportional to the magnetic field strength. Digital and analog “sensor-only” devices are operated by the magnetic field from a permanent magnet or electromagnet. Actuation mode depends on the type of magnets used. Integral magnet position sensors can be operated by either a vane passing through a gap or a magnet mounted on a plastic plunger. Positions sensors, for example, are typically used in applications that require accurate, reliable outputs. They are found in brushless DC motors, utility meters, welding equipment, vending machines, home appliances, computers, and so on.
Other types of sensors include force sensors, mass airflow sensors, silicon pressure sensors, and stainless steel pressure sensors. Force sensors, for example, are utilized for precise reliable performance in compact commercial grade packages. Amplified and unamplified microbridge mass airflow sensors typically provide a sensitive and fast response to the flow of air or other gas over the chip. Silicon pressure sensors usually contain sensing elements that include piezoresistors buried in the face of a thin, chemically-etched silicon diaphragm. A pressure change causes the diaphragm to flex, inducing a stress or strain in the diaphragm and the buried resistors. Resistor values change in proportion to the stress applied to produce an electrical output. Stainless steel pressure sensors, on the other hand, range from miniature surface mount sensors to high-end stainless steel isolated transmitters used for stringent process control.
One of the problems with current sensors and sensor packaging technology is that such devices require expensive over-molds or post-mold inserted bushings along with costly components such as bolts with thread locking mechanisms. Such devices are particularly susceptible to assembly errors or damage caused by vibration in a high vibration environment. Vibration can often result in so-called “cold flow” or other deformations of the sensor or sensor mounting surface, which can negatively affect the sensor performance.
Based on the foregoing it is believed that an improved sensor method and system is necessary to overcome these problems. Such an improved sensor, including methods and systems thereof, is disclosed herein.